Je suis en vie
by shuzen
Summary: Sasuke est rentré a Konoha et un étrange personnage fait son apparition.
1. Chapitre 1: Le musicien

_**Chapitre 1**_

« Yo la vielle je suis parti en entraînement ! Je reviendrai !

Bye !

Naruto »

_Dans son bureau, Tsunade relu plusieurs fois la note quelle avait entre les mains, froissant le papier de colère un peu plus à chaque lecture._

« NNNNNAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRUUUTTTTTTTTOOOOOOO ! »

* * *

_5ans plus tard_

_Konoha était, actuellement, en pleine agitation. Tout le monde, ou presque, s'activait à préparer le village pour faire la fête en ce jour du soleil. Seuls quelques personnes ne partageaient pas la joie de cette journée, leur soleil ayant disparu à jamais. Naruto, car c'était bien lui, avait maintenant sa place sur la stèle des héros. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que l'un de ses amis ou senseis vienne lui rendre visite._

___D____epui____s, à____ chaque f____ê____te du soleil____,____ tou____s____ ses proche____s____ se ra____s____sembl____aient____ pour f____ê____ter cette journ____ée ____pr____è____s d'un lac____,____ qui se ten____ait____é____loign____é____ du village. Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Chôji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Ino, Lee, Shino et Sasuke avaient tou____t____ organis____é,____ comme chaque année, et il ne rest____ait____ plus qu'____à ____inviter leur____s____ sensei____s._

_POV sasuke _

_**«**__** Voil**__**à, **__**la f**__**ê**__**te a commenc**__**é. E**__**t c'est encor**__**e**__** sans toi qu'on va la**__** célébrer. Q**__**uand reviendra**__**s-**__**tu ? Tu sais tou**__**t **__**le monde croi**__**t**__** que tu es mort**__**. S**__**auf moi, qui reste p**__**er**__**suad**__**é**__** que tu e**__**s **__**en vie. Apr**__**è**__**s tout c'es**__**t**__** bien toi qui m**__**'**__**a batt**__**u pour me faire **__**reveni**__**r**__**à**__** Konoha. Si tu savais comm**__**e**__** je me sans seul. **__**J**__**e n'**__**ai**__** personne avec qui me battre**__**... »**_

___Il fut tir____é____ de ses pens____ées ____par ____S____akura qui le secoua tr____èèèè____s genti____m____ent:_

-Sasuke ! Ça fait une heure qu'on t'appelle !... Tu penses encore à lui ?_ Demanda tristement Sakura._

-Hn.

-Sasuke... Il faut que tu arrêtes d'espérer l'impossible. Accepte le. Il est mort.

___Quand il entend____it __cette____ réplique Sasuke ____entra dans une colère noire ____et ____se mit à____ hurler sur Sakura _

-TU penses peut être que l'on devrait l'oublier après tout ce qu'il a fait ! Pas moi. Il y a sûrement une raison à sa disparition. Et tant que l'on a pas retrouvé son corps je refuse de croire à sa mort ! Tu m'entends?! Je refuse !

_Après cette tirade __on ne peut plus__ inhabituelle de Sasuke, t__out__ le monde se tu__t,__ gên__é. T__ous avai__ent__ abandonn__é l'__espoir de retrouver Naruto viv__a__nt__. M__ais après son discours la part d'espoir qui __s__'était éteinte ce ralluma. Apr__è__s tou__t__ on n'avai__t__ toujours pas retrouv__é__ son corps et c'__était__ de Naruto UZIMAKI __dont on __parl__ait__, le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha. Cependant arr__ê__ter de donner des nouvelle__s__d__u jou__r__ au lendemain pendant 4 ans il y a__vait__ de quoi baiss__er__ les bras__. N__on ? _

‒ BON les jeunes on la célèbre cette fête oui ou non ? _Demanda Tsunade qui tenait déjà une bouteille dans sa mai__n._

_La soirée était maintenant fini__. ____Tout le monde étai__t__ couch__é__ dans les t__e__nte prévu__e__ sauf Sasuke qui__,__ n'arrivant pas __à__ dormir, c'était install__é__ pr__è__s du fe__u__ crépitant, __s__e perd__a__nt dans ses pens__ées__. Il __songeait__à__ Naruto, au combat qu'il__s__ avai__ent__ eu, au__x__ disputes puérile__s__ et au__x__ moment__s__ chaleureux pass__és__ ensemble._

_**« Naruto o**__**ù-**__**e**__**s-**__**tu donc pass**__**é !**__**B**__**aka ! Quand va**__**s-**__**tu revenir. **__**Tu me manque tellement …...HAHAHA Naruto me manquer quel blague hahaha. »**_

___Sasuke se réveilla, quand une douce et chaleureuse mélodie lui parv__int__ au__x__ oreille__s__. Intrigu__é,__ il se mit __à__ suivre la piste de la douce mélodie. Ses pas le menèrent pr__è__s du lac__. I__l ne s'arrêta qu'__à__ que__lq__ue__s__ pas de la rive o__ù__ il vit une forme humaine jou__a__nt d'une fl__û__te blanche au__x__ reflet__s__ rouge__s,____enroulée de fils dorés.__ Le musicien était de dos e__t__ ne sembl__ait__ pas l'avoir repér__é__. Sasuke sorti__t__ un kunai par __précaution__ et __le__ lança__, visant__ la forme sombre__._

_-Qui e__s-__tu ?_

___Le mystérieux musicien se retourn__a__ lentement et sauta du rocher sur le quel il était perch__é.__ Sa descente était lente__,__ comme si la gravité n'avai__t__ pas __d'__effet sur lui. Il se réceptionna sur l'eau __dans un tintement léger, créant une onde__. Sasuke était sans voix __devant__tant de grâce se dégageant de l'être face à lui, qu'il définit en pensées par ''féerique''._

___Sasuke secoua le tête pour reprendre __s__es esprit__s__ et reformula sa question:_

-Qui es-tu ?

___FIN chapitre 1_

_Shuzen: voila un premiere chapitre de mit. UN ÉNORME MERCI A **Iru'kashi-san** qui ma corriger! n'hésité pas a commenter ! _

_ps: Mes chapitre seront souvent court._


	2. Chapitre 2: Question

Chapitre 2

Qui es-tu ?

_Sasuke avait hurl__é__ cette phrase sans s__'__en rendre conte__,__ réveill__a__nt ainsi tou__s__ les shinobi__s__ qui dormai__ent__ sous les t__e__nte__s__ et qui se dirig__eaient__à présent__ vers l__es__ éclat__s__ de voix. Quand il arriv__èrent__ sur l__a rive du__ lac, il__s__ vir__ent__ Sasuke faire face __à__l'homme__ capuchonner. Tsunade sur les nerf__s__ car on l__'__avait dérang__ée__ en pl__e__ine nuit, __demanda d'une voix forte,_

Sasuke qu'est-qui se passe ici ?

Je ne sais pas. Cette personne refuse de parler Tsunade-sama !

_Tsunade all__ait__ répondre quand une main __se posa__ sur so__n__ épaule__. E__lle __s__e retourn__a vivement__ pour voir qui ét__ait__ l'__i__mport__u__n qui __avait osé lui__ couper __la parole__, histoire de lui en foutre une,_

Tsunade-sama je suis désolé de vous interrompre ainsi, mais cet homme ne nous est pas inconnu à nous les jônins, _d__it Kakashi __en souriant sous__ son masque._

_Tsunade se retourn__a__ e__t__ vi__t__ tou__s__ ses j__ô__nin__s__ sourire __franchement._

Alors comment vas-tu Kyoshou ? lança Asuma sur un ton joyeux.

Je vais très bien. Et toi comment ça se passe avec cette chère Kurenai ? Tu as enfin réussi à la charmer ?

_Asuma et Kurenai prirent une tinte coquelicot sous le rire de leurs amis qui s'étaient rapprochés du musicien ayant enfin pris la parole._

Hahaha ! Toujours aussi direct mon cher Kyoshou ! s'esclaffa Gai.

_Tou__s__ les __chefs d'équipes__ présent__s s__'étai__en__t regroup__és__ autour __de l'homme encore capuchonné__ sous les yeux éberlu__és __des autre__s__ qui __contemplaient__ la scène avec étonnement. _

Kakashi peux-tu m'expliquer tout ce cirque ? _d__emanda Tsunade._

Ah ! Excusez mon impolitesse. Je me nomme Kyoshou. Je suis un musicien itinérant qui s'était arrêté dans ce village il y a maintenant 17 ans. Permettez moi à présent de vous demander qui vous êtes !

Je suis l'actuelle Hokage.

L'actuelle Hokage ? _S'étonna__-__t__-__il. _Sarutobi a cédé sa place ? Je n'y croie pas ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Il est mort, r_épondit__-__elle gravement._

Ah... il a rendu les armes... j'aurais dû revenir plus tôt. Enfin bref ! Je vois que les enfants ont bien grandis ! D'ailleurs il y a des nouveaux ! Une blonde proche de Shikamaru, un maquillé qui ne laisse pas Ino indifférente et le roux qui semble tuer du regard ceux qui s'approchent trop près de Hinata.

_Les shinobis concernés rosirent légèrement, suite aux révélations du musicien, qui aimait visiblement mettre les pieds dans le plat. Après avoir reprit un minimum de contenance Shikamaru prit la parole,_

Alors la blonde derrière moi est Temari, le maquillé c'est Kankuro et le roux, Gaara aussi l'actuel Kazekage. Maintenant à nous de poser les questions si vous le voulez bien.

Eh ! Asuma c'est ton élève non ? Il a du chien ce petit ! Hahaha !

Bon ! Première question, comment sais-tu que mon maître est Asuma ? Ensuite comment connais-tu nos prénoms ? Et enfin...

Que faisais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? _c__oupa Kurenai._

Pour commencer Kurenai, j'ai voyagé pendant très longtemps puis j'ai finis par avoir le mal du pays. Ensuite Shikamaru, si je sais que tu es l'élève d'Asuma, c'est le paquet de cigarettes dépassant de ta poche qui m'a mis sur la voie. Et enfin, je connais vos prénoms car je vous ai déjà rencontré quand je jouais en tant que musicien dans le village. Mais vous étiez petits, donc il est tout à fait normal que vous ne vous souveniez pas de moi.

_Un silence s'en suivit que personne n'osait interrompre, l'étranger semblait chercher quelque chose du regard._

Je suis étonné de ne pas voir le petit blond, Naruto. D'après ce que je sais, le monstre est scellé en lui non ? Je pensais que vous auriez fait de lui un ninja, pour pouvoir l'utiliser.

_Les paroles du shinobi jetèrent un froid, si bien que plus personne n'osait prendre la parole. C'est Sasuke qui finit par rompre le silence pesant, _

Naruto est mort...

Ah ! _d__it__-__il d'un ton léger,_ bah c'est peut-être mieux comme ça après tout. Il n'avait pas d'amis et il était considéré comme dangereux. Enfin bref..._Il s'arrêta un instant pour dévisager ceux qui lui faisaient face._ Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête ?

_En effet suite à sa tirade, __tous sourires avaient disparus et chacun le regardait d'un air froid. _

Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire Naruto n'était pas dangereux et nous étions ses amis ! _Lança__ Sakura avec une rage non dissimul__ée__ envers ce soi__t__ disant musicien. _

_Elle marchai__t__ vers lui, brandissant son poin__g bleuit par le chakra__. Elle allai__t__ le frapper quand Kakashi l'arrêta._

Calme toi Sakura.

Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors qu'il ose insulter Naruto ? Le jour de la fête du soleil, en plus ! _Hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux._

Laisse Kakashi, Sakura a raison. Je n'avais pas à parler comme ça. Vous semblez être sincères quand vous dîtes être ses amis. Cependant le Naruto que dont je me souviens était un petit garçon blond, timide, se faisant tabasser à chaque coin de rue par des adultes le traitant de monstre. C'est pour cela que je ne retirerai pas mes paroles.

FIN CHAPITRE 2


End file.
